Overboard
by nattychan95
Summary: It hurts to know when she thinks you're joking when you confess. But then, love hurts right? And despite that fact, you still manage to smile for her, and that's the irony of it. AU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__Hey Folks ! :) It's just an idea I got when my best friend told me this freaking awesome story of some asian movie ( I literally don't know which one) and it was such a heart touching story so I thought of writing it in my view, that had been going through my head for a while :D This is an AU and the characters may be slight OOC. this story will contain A LOT of drama.  
_

_My first KWMS fanfic :)_

Also, English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes. 

_Summary:_ It hurts to know when she thinks you're joking when you confess. But then, love hurts right? And despite that fact, you still manage to smile for her, and that's the irony of it.

_Disclaimer:__KWMS © Hiro Fujiwara_

_Rating:__Rated T ( For mature teens and older )_

_ ~o~_

_Overboard _

__ "Out beyond the ideas of wrong doing and right doing, there is a field. I'll meet you there."

_Chapter one_

_****__ ~o~_

6 Years Ago

First time when he saw her was in their University Campus on a particular day. He was talking a stroll in the corridors before his class when he saw a reflection on a window glass of a room. He reached there and looked inside and when he did, it took his breath away. She was in a small room, with huge mirrors attached on either sides of walls . She was practicing her dance lessons, those huge mirrors reflecting her slender form, her body curves perfectly. The way her hands were floating in air on the rhythm of a song was too alluring . She was doing some Ballet moves, Perhaps she was a Ballerina he assumed, Practicing one more time before her final Performance. He was closely watching her every move through a small window attached to that room. She was simply Breathtaking . Swaying like Silk, from her curvateous body to her long raven hair and from a stern look in her Amber eyes to the way she was lifting her foot in a precise manner, She was Breathtaking and so was her dance. Swaying, moving and taking rounds. She lookes as she was in her own world, melding with the Rhythm of song so naturally that it looked like she was being controlled by some devine power.

He was watching her blissfully, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed her stop right infront of him. Emerald eyes met Amber and they both looked at each other for a long time , then she snapped and angrily shut the window close right on his face.

He was amused by her action, also that she didn't notice him till now and the way her amber eyes were fixed at him. So many emotion were depicting in those beautiful eyes – shock, anger, and a bit of embaressment , as if he had seen her taking a shower or something.

And that's how Usui Takumi met the super hot bombshell of Seika University, Ayuzawa Misaki .

_ ~o~_

The other day, he heard some guys talking were talking about her as she made her way through the university gates, Escourted by her driver straight into the Lecture Hall. She sure was rich, Daughter of the famous business tycoon – Ayuzawa Sakumo and her mother, Ayuzawa Minako – a world famous fashion designer. Beside her family background, she was the former student council president of seika high, a great Athelete, Perfect in academics, a ballet dancer plus those physical attributes she inherited from her parents, a complete package ! well, she achieved those things not because she was the daughter of the famous business tycoon of japan or because of her mother's popularity, she achieve those things just because of her hard work and her skills. She was that kind of a person who doesn't get enough of what she had. She possesed a "never say naver" kinda attitude. Very proud of herself one must say because she earned what she had become now unlike some rich spoiled brats who would just throw their parents money and get what they wanted.

She was popular in school as well as in college. Girls used to admire her and boys , well boys were as always used to throw their heart in her feets, always asking her for dates, giving her gifts and compliments but she used to refused them all, Thinking these sort ofthings are too troublesome to handle for a girl like her, resulting into many broken hearts and tears .

Well in popularity wise both of them were same, He concluded .

_ ~o~_

First time when he talked to her was when he saw her on the rooftop, crying and sobbing silently. Ducking her head in arms so that no one will notice. But he did and approached her, she was sitting on the floor, head now leaning againts the wall. His right hand reached into his pockets and he slowly offered her a candy. She lifted her head, her eyes fall on him, then on the candy, then again on him and again on candy .

"is it poisoned?" she asked in a hoarse voice (courtesy of her crying) raising her burrows in confusion. He just looked at her amusingly and shake his head with a chuckle. She was looking damn cute with her puffy red eyes. After minutes of staring contest with him, she accepted his offering and said a quick thanks to him. He sat beside her, looking above in the skyans said "Usui Takumi, nice to meet you again miss ballerina" he said in a monotone. She looked at him confused, of course she had heard his name, he's pretty popular in their campus and damn this guy for sneaking in her practice room and later on teasing her like this. "Ayuzawa Misaki" she said it with arrogance and proud, "nice to meet you too perverted alien" she said coyly. He looked at her again and smiled "pleasure all is mine".

_~o~_

After that encounter, he couldn't remember how they became friends, no….. Best friends to be precise. So close that people around them even thought that they were couple. She used to call him by different names and he used to tease her all day. For everyone, they both were perfect for each other. So compatible in every aspect- be it in academics or sports or their unbeatable musical skills and even when it comes to mischief, like bunking leactures and classes together. They used to visit a place a little far away from city, which he found ages ago. A field full of flowers and surrounded by trees, an abandoned field. No one used to came to that place except those two. He told her once that 'whenever she feels sad,gloomy or unhappy… never hesitate, just come here and you'll find me'. After he said those words, she tackled him from behindand they both fell into the ground. She on top of him, grinned happily "you're such an alien you know right?" and hugged him tightly, squeezing him. "yeah, I know" and he did the same.

_**~o~**_

**Chapter 2 preview : **As he turned to leave, not before he reached two or three steps aways she called "TAKUMI" and he stopped, confused he looked behind and turned. She was there, standing in the rain and she looked at him in such a way that he had never seen before.

She smiled sadly and said "I'm getting married".

_A/N:__ So how's it ? Good. Bad. Okay. Just fine. Nice or whatever you may felt just tell me and make sure to review it. :) It will be a 4 chaptered story._

_Thank you for reading Folks :D and please review your thoughts :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:__ Hey Folks ! Just wanna say thank you for your lovely reviews. :) I'll try to work hard dear readers :D_

_Anyway, Enjoy :D_

_English is not my first language._

___Summary:_ It hurts to know when she thinks you're joking when you confess. But then, love hurts right? And despite that fact, you still manage to smile for her, and that's the irony of it.

_Disclaimer:__KWMS © Hiro Fujiwara_

_Rating:__Rated T (For mature teens and older )_

_ ~o~_

_Overboard _

_Chapter Two_

_****__ ~o~_

"I noticed..."

"Hm?" She looked from her notebook to her best friend, Sakura, who was staring at her in a scrutinizing way, completely ignoring the fact that once Their Teacher arrives, their three-page quiz on History will start.

"You and Usui..." Sakura's light pink eyes shifted from her friend to Usui who was glaring at Hinata for still _not_ getting the topic he was tutoring him on. "...Are getting closer than ever."

"Really?" Misaki furrowed her brows in wonder. "It doesn't feel like it, I mean... I have been more responsive to his "playful advances".

"Don't kid me Misaki, when I went to your house last week for that overdue sleepover, I happen to spot your chat log."

"You did not-"

"I just took a glance and saw _his_ name, so I got curious, okay?"

"That was private Sakura!" She blushed and buried her face behind her notebook.

"Sensei won't be here for another hour!" She snatched the notebook away and placed a stack of papers on her desk. "I read these!"

"...Sakura... how..." She lifted the papers and checked what was printed out. "Wait, it's his chat log. How did you even get this? And why?"

"Shizuko helped me out, and the others pitched in too."

"Why?"

Something flashed in Sakura's eyes, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Sakura ?"

"How do you feel for Usui?"

"Huh?"

Sakura took another quick glance at Usui, seeing him ignoring Hinata who was continuously begging him to help him out some more.

"Do you... like him in that sense?"

"What are you saying?"

She sighed and looked at Misaki directly in the eye. "Do you like Usui-kun?"

"What ? N-NO ! W-were Best Friends T-That's it, besides who'll L-Like that Perverted alien anyway". She stuttered while blushing madly.

"Uh- huh… So that's how it is, poor Usui-kun". Sakura sighed heavily. 'Sometimes I wish her not to be so dense' she thought. "Besides, I know a lot of girls who will throw away their lives for that perverted aliens of yours". She said smugly.

Misaki sighed "He's not mine Sakura". She said sadly and kept the papers inside her notebook and took a quick look at Takumi, and she felt her heart skip a beat upon seeing his eyes looking at her.

'He was never mine'.

_~o~_

_Monday,_

_10:30 pm_

She emerged from her bathroom and wiped her long-amber hair with a small towel, her eyes glancing at the seen of her laptop, her eyes browsing through the words and smiling a bit at their interaction.

Page after page, she found every chat log less and less funny, and she couldn't help but wonder what could have changed her opinion.

She bit her lower lip, wondering if she should send him a message or not, seeing how his status seemed _off_.

"Come on Misaki, go for it!" She told herself, and with a determined gaze, she doubled clicked his username and typed.

Misaki: :)

She waited for a moment, and was glad when she saw that he was typing a message back.

Usui: Why?

Misaki: Nothing. :)

Usui:You sound... happy.

Misaki:Because it's summer!

Usui:I'm not feeling it though.

Misaki: Feel it then!

Usui: Heh. Whatever, you're acting like a kid.

Misaki: I resent that!

Usui: ...Sorry. You angry?

Misaki: huh? No!

Misaki: Aren't you used to me by now?

Usui:If you say so...

Misaki:There you go again Takumi.

She blinked when she ended up typing his name.

Usui: Well, I love you. :)

She couldn't help but let out a giggle and a shake of her head. The last thing she needed was him taking the whole thing seriously, especially when she's not even sure where her feelings for him lie. She plays along at times, but she mostly rejects his advances, always thinking that he's kidding.

Misaki:OMG. Your being a playboy with me again!

Usui:Only for you. :)

Misaki:Ugh. I give up! Go pack your things and go back to England!

Usui:Heh. Reverse psych huh?

Misaki:Heck no!

Usui:Really? I _know you_. DEAR.

Misaki:Again with the "dear" huh? Stop it! :(

Usui:You like it, admit it.

Misaki:Are you high on drugs?

Usui:I'm high with your love.

Misaki:Damn it Usui ! That's too much!

Usui:At least it made you laugh.

Misaki:Okay, okay. Fine, I'm actually laughing right now.

Usui:That's good.

Misaki:..?

Usui:Nothing, you just looked too... out of it a while ago.

Misaki:Oh... well I wasn't really feeling well.

Usui:...get some rest Misaki . I'll drop by later then.

Misaki:Bring some ice cream? :)

Usui:Heh. Okay, and Misaki?

Misaki: ?

Usui:Here's a hug.

Misaki:...oh fine, here's a hug and a kiss back.

Usui::)

_Usui-Takumi has logged out._

_She smiled and lay down on her bed. She was feeling a little feverish, but talking with him sure helps her a lot. She felt relieved for a moment and with a smile on her face, she drifted into a deep slumber._

_ ~o~_

_July 14_

_8:00 pm_

_2 weeks has passed since graduation. It was raining heavily. She was standing on the outskirts of their campus gate, drenching herself in the rain and looking above in the sky, at those dark clouds gathering and producing thunder. She glanced once again at the building behind those huge gates. She can't believe she's a graduate now. These two years have been the most memorable years of her life. She smiled a bit and took a last glance at the campus and started walking towards the opposite direction, heading back home when she heard a faint voice calling her name from behind._

_"Misaki". _

_She recognized his voice and turned around, a small smile on her face and said _

_"Usui" and waved at him._

_He was holding a Yellow Umbrella. She was drenched from head to toe he noticed. Her clothes clenched against her like a second skin, she was shivering from the cool breeze. He moved closer to her and now both were sharing his Umbrella. _

_"Baka Misaki, getting drenched in the rain. What were you thinking exactly?". He asked her in a worried tone._

_"Ahh Usui… you worry too much". She said smiling all the way. "I'm just enjoying the rain, a rare opportunity you see"._

_Just when he was about to speak she said "stop treating me like my mom and I won't catch a cold, I'll change right after reaching home. Happy now ?"._

_He sighed. Man she's being impossible again. He patted her head and said_

_"Alright but don't do this again, okay?" He said out of concern. She always end up getting a fever or a cold when she's reckless._

_"Okay". She said and smiled._

_"Come on, I'll walk you home". He said and they started heading towards her mansion._

_After walking in silent for 15 minutes, none of them exchanged words. They were walked in the rain silently. After another 15 minutes they reached her place, a huge mansion to be precise. He dropped her outside the mansion and said,_

_"Say my Hello to your Mom and Suzuna". _

_"Yeah, Mom and Suzuna were missing you and your stupid talks". She said grumpily. He smiled and again patted her head silently._

_"Hey, It's just about one month and before you know, I'll be back in Japan as if I didn't even left". He said politely. She didn't even utter a single word, now that he knew she's really very angry after hearing his sudden departure to England. Her mother told her this morning about Takumi and his small trip to England, she didn't knew why he's going so far away, maybe some business he has with his step brother, nor did she cared. The only thing she cared for is Takumi. She don't want him to leave her alone, especially when she don't have much time left to spend with him. After one month she…_

_"And now don't show me that face, you know I'll miss you. Now go back before you catch a cold". He said, "Misaki take care of yourself and I don't want Ayuzawa-san calling me and saying she hadn't eaten anything from last night". He said grinning and poking her forehead with his two fingers._

_"Yeah, I heard you baka Usui". She said, a grumpy look on her face. "And don't get any silly ideas that I'll miss you or something or that I won't eat my dinner". Said the grumpy Misaki and she stuck her tongue out. He chuckled, she is blabbering, how cute he thought._

As he turned to leave, not before he reached two or three steps away she called "TAKUMI!" and he stopped, confused he looked behind and turned.

She was there, standing in the rain and she looked at him in such a way that he had never seen before.

She smiled sadly and said "I'm getting married".

There was a strange silence in between them. The only sounds produced were the thundering of clouds, the pitter patter of rain as it fell on the earth. Neither of them said a word, both of them glanced at each other, emerald met amber, her eyes… It looked as they want to say something more, as they want to express something more than those mere words. She was smiling at him but he knew her smiles very well, and he knew she was faking this one. A fake smile was all she gave him with her trembling lips. She has to tell the truth soon or later. About her marriage, about her "arranged marriage" with some guy she doesn't know. She knew it was her fate. She had accepted her fate the very day when his beloved father announced her engagement. She knew she can't escape from her destiny, so that's why she never got attached to anyone. But then he came and everything change. She and Usui became so much close that she didn't realized when she became too attached to someone other than her family. He was her life, from dawn to midnight. He was always there, like her shadow and now she's afraid, afraid to lose everything, afraid to lose Takumi. After her wedding nothing will remain same, she knew. That's why she wants to hold the very dear and precious amount of time she had. But now he's going, going too far away that she's afraid to let him go.

After hearing those word from her mouth, first of all he couldn't believe in those words. 'She's getting married' he thought. Her Misaki… her best friend, a girl that he loves from the bottom of his hearts is getting married to someone else. But she's not aware of his feelings for her. He had always suppressed those urges to hold her, hug her and kiss her more than a mere friend. He always wanted to tell her.. j-just how damn much he loves her, and when he was about to confess, she spoke those words, those hurtful words. 'She's getting married'.

He took a few steps ahead and poked her head, a light smirk on his face and spoke "Baka, then why so sad huh?" he spoke in monotone. She looked at him in his emerald eyes. He couldn't identify those emotions flowing through her amber ones.

"That's… I-It's not like that… It's just j-just t-that". She stammered and looked sternly at him and spoke "you better come back quickly from England or else I won't marry that guy!" she announced and then she became quite for a minute and spoke again "I don't want a wedding where my best friend isn't with me". She whispered quietly.

She was shivering, shivering as she spoke. He didn't knew what is she thinking or what is going to happen once he'll come back. "Hey didn't I said you minutes ago that I'll come back, come back to you, for you" he spoke in a soft tone. "And now that you're getting married I have to come back quietly as possible". He said and smiled a bit for her. Inside, he was in a deep pain. To his surprise she spoke

"Usui?" she buried her face in his chest and spoke again

"Hug me… please". As she spoke those words, he instantly reached for her and hugged her. His arms reached around her waist and he pulled her closer. Her arms reached around his head and she hugged him, pulling him as close as possible. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and asked "are you in a hurry?" confused with her sudden question he replied "No".

"Then hug me properly" she said grumpily.

He chuckled and pulled her even more closer than before "Is it fine now?" he asked her. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Hug me tightly" she spoke in a soft voice. He chuckled once again and pulled her closer to him as physically close as possible. He can feel her body curves, curves of the chest and due to their drenched condition. It's becoming more and more difficult for him to maintain all his self control. Despite all those feelings, he hugged her with all his might.

"Okay now…?" he asked her again.

She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, as if she has gained something valuable. Yes, Usui Takumi was a very precious person in her life. She was in a pure bliss, those warm yet strong arms holding her. It gave her a strange satisfaction. As if she belonged there, in his arms. Nodding silently in agreement this time she spoke "It's fine… now, it's fine" and she spoke softly. A smile plastered on her lips.

The rain was pouring from heavens and showering upon their form. Both of them, all drenched in rain, squeezing the life out of each other and enjoying this moment, having time of their lives.

After what seems like eternity, they pulled away. To his amusement she was a little flustered, be it the effect of drenching in the rain for so long or the moment they shared with each other few minutes ago, but she looked more content and happy.

"I should go back now, they must be looking for me everywhere" she said and then dashed through the gates and disappeared. He was standing still in there and sighed. He glanced above in the sky, rain drops pouring on his face. Then he left, this trip is probably going to be the longest trip of his life.

_ ~o~_

Chapter 3 preview:

"How's that lucky bastard doing?" he asked somewhat out of curiosity.

"You mean Igarashi?" she corrected him. "He's doing just fine and stop calling him that!" She screamed angrily.

He was indeed a lucky bastard. Getting married to a girl like Misaki, he sure was.

_A/N:__ Until next time :) Also, Thank you for reading Folks :D and please make sure to review your thoughts :)_

_Your reviews will fuel my passion to write ^_^ _


End file.
